Millia (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840378 |no = 8302 |element = Tuono |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Una ex assassina proveniente da un altro mondo. Millia condusse una vita pacifica per diversi anni, fino a quando comprese che non sarebbe potuta scappare né dal suo passato né dai sentimenti che provava per il leader della Gilda degli Assassini. Quando venne a sapere che lui era in qualche modo tornato in vita, Millia si unì ad altri Assassini per cercarlo e finì per ritrovarsi nuovamente coinvolta nei suoi piani. Nonostante rimanesse calma e fredda come sempre, alcuni dicono che sembrava essere diventata leggermente più umana dopo aver provato a vivere una “vita normale”. |summon = Sai cosa ho dovuto affrontare per ottenere questo potere? Battermi non sarà impresa facile. |fusion = Al momento non riesco nemmeno a capire le emozioni che provo. Ma ho bisogno di continuare ad andare avanti. |evolution = Ho cercato di condurre una vita “normale”. Giorni senza preoccupazioni... Questo non lo definirei normale. Non per me, almeno. |hp_base = 5821 |atk_base = 2517 |def_base = 2082 |rec_base = 1938 |hp_lord = 8316 |atk_lord = 3595 |def_lord = 2974 |rec_lord = 2768 |hp_anima = 9433 |rec_anima = 2470 |atk_breaker = 3893 |def_breaker = 2676 |def_guardian = 3272 |atk_guardian = 3297 |hp_oracle = 7499 |rec_oracle = 3215 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ccant = 52 |ls = Giglio d’Acciaio |lsdescription = +100% ATT; +60% PS massimi; notevole aumento dei danni critici; probabile attacco normale su tutti i nemici; considerevole aumento dei PBA e PBC ottenuti |lseffect =* * * * |lsnote = 150% Crit, 30% chance with 50% damage penalty & 60% ABP and 35% CBP gain |bb = Bad Moon |bbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento di ATT per 3 turni; considerevole aumento del numero di colpi normali per 3 turni; considerevole aumento del rilascio di CB e CC per 3 turni |bbnote = 170% Atk, adds +2 hits to each hit count & 35% drop rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Winger Rosa Cromato |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento di ATT per 3 turni; aumenta il proprio ATT per 3 turni; considerevole aumento del numero di colpi normali per 3 turni; attacchi normali su tutti i nemici per 3 turni |sbbnote = 180% Atk, 200% self Atk & adds +2 hits to each hit count |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Iron Maiden |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 20 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento ATT per 3 turni; considerevole aumento numero dei colpi normali per 3 turni; attacchi normali su tutti i nemici per 3 turni; enorme aumento di tutti i danni elementali per 3 turni |ubbnote = 350% Atk, adds +3 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +100% damage), normal hits deal +25% extra damage & 450% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Libertà di Omicidio |esitem = |esdescription = Considerevole aumento del numero di colpi normali; considerevole aumento della barra BB a ogni turno; aumento dei danni critici |esnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count, fills 5 BC & 50% boost |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 840377 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +50% ATT e PS massimi |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta ATT quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% di aumento |omniskill2_cat = Speciale |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill2_2_sp = 25 |omniskill2_2_desc = Aumento dei danni dell'effetto Gli attacchi normali possono colpire tutti i nemici +25% dell'Abilità Leader |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = 40 |omniskill2_3_desc = Migliora le probabilità di successo dell'effetto Gli attacchi normali possono colpire tutti i nemici +10% dell'Abilità Leader |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = 20 |omniskill2_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto Ignora DIF agli attacchi per 2 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill2_5_sp = 20 |omniskill2_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento frequenza di colpi critici a BB/SBB per 3 turni |omniskill2_5_note = 60% di aumento |omniskill2_6_sp = 40 |omniskill2_6_desc = Aggiunge enorme aumento di ATT relativo a DIF a BB/SBB per 3 turni |omniskill2_6_note = 80% DIF in ATT |omniskill2_7_sp = 25 |omniskill2_7_desc = Aumenta i danni dei colpi normali di BB/SBB +15% |omniskill2_7_note = |omniskill2_8_sp = 50 |omniskill2_8_desc = Gli effetti bonus dell’UBB durano per un turno in più |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Millia2 |Spset = Set 1 (Arena/Colosseo)= *20 Sp - +50% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *25 Sp - Aumento dei danni dell'effetto Gli attacchi normali possono colpire tutti i nemici +25% dell'Abilità Leader *40 Sp - Migliora le probabilità di successo dell'effetto Gli attacchi normali possono colpire tutti i nemici +10% dell'Abilità Leader |-| Set 2 (Alternativo "Contenuti")= *20 Sp - +50% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% *40 Sp - Aggiunge enorme aumento di ATT relativo a DIF a BB/SBB per 3 turni *25 Sp - Aumenta i danni dei colpi normali di BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +50% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *25 Sp - Aumento dei danni dell'effetto Gli attacchi normali possono colpire tutti i nemici +25% dell'Abilità Leader *40 Sp - Migliora le probabilità di successo dell'effetto Gli attacchi normali possono colpire tutti i nemici +10% dell'Abilità Leader *25 Sp - Aumenta i danni dei colpi normali di BB/SBB +15% **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}